The Fallen One's
If Someone Want Help Thx 'Description' Fallen Zombie's Fallen Tower's Fallen Souls The World Are Fallen You Can Restore The World (Map: Destroy City) (Reward: Fallen Commando) 'Zombies' The Fallen's Zombie's *Fallen Normal *Fallen Speedy *Lost Soul (TFO Ver) Equivalent To Slow *Remancer Equivalent To Necromancer *The Mutan Equivalent To Boss 1 *Mystery Soul (TFO Ver) Equivalent To Mystery *Verant Toxic Equivalent To Boss 2 *Toxic Gas Equivalent To Lava *Fallen Remancer Boss Equivalent To Necromancer Boss *Fallen Guardian Equivalent To Guardian *World Destroyer Equivalent To Void Gameplay # All Player's get $6000 # The Win What You Need Is 75 To Enter At The Event # The World Are Fallen Soundtracks # Final Boss Music:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQa4-s_3m_Q # Wave 1-19 Music:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sBhJP0VWy8 # Winning Music:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKRUPYrAQoE # Losing Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhK8Ehv6aPI Wave Text * Wave 1: Ha Its Guys Can't Beat Me Hahaha * Wave 2: None * Wave 3:Grrr How Your's Beat My Fallen Normal's Let's Get More Speed (Fallen Speedy Appear's) * Wave 4:None * Wave 5: Grrrr Now The Soul's We Attack Your's (Lost Soul Appear's) * Wave 6:Noo My Soul's Grrr * Wave 7:Better You Got Good Tower's (Remancer Appear's) * Wave 8:GRRR HOW YOU KILL MY REMANCER GRR WE SEND MORE GET READY * Wave 9:None * Wave 10:Fallen Freak Attack (The Mutan Appear) * Wave 11: Welp i gusse Yours Are Good... * Wave 12: Some Soul's Not Have Idea (Mystery Soul Appear's) * Wave 13:grr my army are not powerful i need more mutan's * Wave 14: Well Well Done Your's Wake The Beast (Verant Toxic Appear's) * Wave 15:GRRRR How Your's Kill My Verant Toxic I Will Send More (Toxic Gas Appear's) * Wave 16: Welp Get Ready Of A Huge Boss (Fallen Remancer Boss Appear's) * Wave 17:HOW HOW WE YOUR'S NOT DEAD GRRRRR * Wave 18:None * Wave 19:None * Wave 20: ........ welp my army are bad now i will kill your's (Fallen Guardian And World Destroyer Appear's) Wave List Wave 1: 3 Fallen Normal's Wave 2: 5 Fallen Normal's Wave 3: 5 Fallen Normal 3 Fallen Speedy Wave 4: 10 Fallen Normal 5 Fallen Speedy Wave 5: 13 Fallen Normal 10 Fallen Speedy 5 Lost Soul Wave 6: 15 Fallen Speedy 10 Lost Soul Wave 7: 20 Fallen Normal 15 Lost Soul 1 Remancer Wave 8: 4 Remancer 20 Fallen Speedy 19 Lost Soul Wave 9: 45 Fallen Normal 30 Fallen Speedy 25 Lost Soul 6 Remancer Wave 10: 5 Remancer 10 Fallen Speedy 20 Lost Soul 1 The Mutan Wave 11: 3 Mutan 5 Remancer 10 Lost Soul Wave 12: 20 Lost Soul 5 Mystery Soul Wave 13:10 Mystery Soul 5 Mutan 3 Remancer Wave 14: 15 Mystery Soul 6 Lost Soul 2 Mutan 1 Verant Toxic 1 Remancer Wave 15: 5 Mutan 3 Verant Toixc 5 Toxic Gas 4 Remancer Wave 16: 5 Verant Toxic 10 Remancer 5 Mutan 1 Fallen Remancer Boss Wave 17: 10 Mutan 20 Mystery 7 Verant Toxic 20 Toxic Gas 50 Lost Soul Wave 18: 75 Fallen Speedy 5 Lost Soul 3 Fallen Remancer Boss 3 Remancer Wave 19 5 Fallen Remancer Boss 15 Remancer 30 Mystery Soul Wave 20: 100 Fallen Normal 20 Mutan 40 Mystery Soul 2 Fallen Guardian 1 World Destroyer 1 Fallen Remancer BossCategory:Fanmade Events